Smutty Shower Time!
by PuckeringLemon
Summary: Luffy walks in on Nami. Smut Smut Smut!warning OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm a sad person inside, because Eiichiro Oda owns everything I write about, but on the outside, I'm a happy person, because the world would go deaf from me screaming if I owned One Piece. In short, I DON"T OWN ONE PIECE!!!!

A/N: May contain lemons, so beware!

Luffy couldn't move. He was going to take a shower, and the door was open, so he went in, stripped, and opened the curtain.

Nami screamed, and Luffy fell on the floor, blood streaming out of his nose. "What are you doing!" she shouted angrily.

"I..I..wu..was just going to….." Luffy said shakily. "To….WHAT! "Nami exclaimed, "To be a peeping tom!"

Luffy had never meant to peek at Nami, and she saw that in his eyes that he didn't mean to, so she covered herself, stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

Once she was no longer naked, she apologized. "Sorry…..I didn't mean to snap, I just never had anyone see me completely naked before, and I…I…" she started to cry. Nami was trying to save herself for her husband, even if it was just a man seeing her naked, she wanted the man that she married to be the one to see her first.

Luffy saw that he was forgiven, and he wanted to comfort her, but he wasn't sure how to, with them both naked and all. He decided that if she didn't like his actions, then he would just leave, but first, he hugged her.

Nami took it surprisingly well. She jumped when he first put his arms around her, but then it felt really good.

Luffy was always there to comfort her when she was in her darkest hours. She trusted him completely. And he trusted her.

Luffy was happy when he felt Nami finally relax on him after two minutes of silence where they both just thought. He could feel her breasts through the towel, and suddenly felt awkward. Then, he felt her thighs against his where the towel stopped, and suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

Nami wasn't crying anymore, so Luffy pushed back, and smiled at her. "OH! Luffy!, you wanted in the shower didn't you, here, I'm done." Nami walked out of the bathroom, but before she could leave, Luffy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back in. "Do you want me to scrub your back for you?"

Nami had used the new invention Ussop had made that could do it for you, but she hadn't had someone do it for her in a long time, so she agreed. "Sure…"

She sat on a stool, and Luffy got behind her. When he touched her back, and started to massage her shoulders, she felt a bit awkward, but unconsciously she was relaxing. Once Luffy felt her stop tensing, he began making small circles all over her back with his nails. After some time, Nami turned and smiled. "Your turn!"

A/N: Thank you for reading! Come again next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT!!!!! Own One Piece. Eiichiro owns it *I'm crying up A RIVER!

A/N: May or may not contain LEMONS, LIMES, SMUT, whatever, just know, secksy stuff up ahead!!!!!!!

BTW! Sorry to all my readers that caught my mistake! Thank YOU!

Chappie 2!!!!

"_Your turn………"_

Luffy stood up to switch stools with her, but she pushed him back down. She scooted closer and massaged his pecks listening to him moan. She kissed him on his cheek, and winked. Nami's soft locks made him shiver.

She kissed the head of his meat, and licked his slit. "AAAH!!!" Luffy screamed at the sudden pleasure. Nami smirked, and moved lower. She took one of his round rocks, and placed it in her mouth, then moved to the other.

Luffy almost fell of his stool he was shaking so good. He had never been given attention in his lower groin before. She practically was raping him of his balls' virginity!

Luffy got a serious expression on his face, and he carefully lifted her off her stool, and into his lap. He gave her one final kiss, then placed her warmth on himself, and they moved fluently together as if they were custom made for the other. Nami came, panting, her pussy numb, but Luffy only needed one more thrust. When he reached his pulsating climax he screamed her name, and she felt a blush crawl it's way to her cheeks.

He fell back, and Nami was curled against his side, the couple still in ecstasy as they felt their limbs meld together. They were made for each other, and that was that. It will be onto weddings ,mini map makers, and future pirates to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One piece!!!!!!!! I am just soooo lame that I can't even make my own characters!(plus I'm OP obsessive )

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers that helped me fix up my whole chappie mayhem! It's MUCH appreciated!

Luffy and Nami had been giddy every day since their shower together, and had been fucking each other constantly since then, at least once a day/night.(?!)

"Come on Nami! One more time today…please?" Luffy whined, hoping for one more session that day. "But Luffy, I'm still numb from earlier, I mean, you only banged me*counts* 1..2..3..FOUR TIMES TODAY!!!!!" Luffy looked embarrassed, but inside he was proud of himself, it was only noon!

Luffy gave Nami his best puppy dog eyes and his fake cry, and she broke down….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luffy pinched her butt, and she yelped and jumped up a few feet. He caught her in his expecting arms, and she breathed a sigh of relief. He was really sometimes just too much for her handle!!!Then they moved to the bed….

Nami had been the main focus for their earlier pleasures, so this time she decided to take some control. She wasn't Hollywood or anything, but when the situation calls for an actor, Nami's your first choice.

"OOOOWWWW! LUFFY GET OFF!!!" Luffy immediately obeyed, and was afraid he had crushed her, but was almost…angry…when she straddled his torso and kissed him dominantly. Though he didn't complain, he took a few minutes to relax into the kiss. Nami smiled, and let her hand slip down and crawl under his waist band, but didn't touch anything. Luffy squirmed and growled into her ear. "Are you going to tease me, because I can do a LOT worse if that's what you want…" Nami shrugged, she was gonna play him…

Luffy reached in his back pocket, and cuffed Nami's unexpecting hands to the bedpost in a pair of black studded leather cuffs. Nami stopped all together…he was serious? "Uhh…Luffy, hon, what are you doing?

"Huh, I thought you were the one who wanted to be teased, so…here ya go!

Nami knew that Luffy was a lot stronger than her, and he could probably manipulate her into anything, but it made her that much more excited that he put cuffs on her, she was always up for bondage!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Luffy… *pant*…that was six …*pant*…times today!" Luffy grinned and kissed the side of her neck. "You okay?" Nami stared at the ceiling, "I was hoping you were, though I am number than fuck!"

They fell asleep, luckily, when Sanji poked his head in, trying to call Nami for her evening meal…

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIES!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own/partially own ANYTHING that belongs to Eiichiro Oda, including One Piece!

WARNINGS: I may not be very good at writing, but my content is still not suitable for young/most/(probably all innocent minds!)people, so please do not read my stories if you are sensitive to "heavy" contenet…I-IGHT! I_I

Lucky Sanji had not caught them in the act, or severe measures would have been taken.

"Nami-Suwan!" Sanji called, waking the two lovers, "time for your super! Oh, and ,I guess, his too…"

They all walked into the kitchen, and sat down to Sanji's specialty for that night.

After super, Luffy and Nami excused themselves first, not fifteen minutes after eating. They had both finished eating after ten, but they did not want to seem too suspicious….considering, hopefully, that the crew had not noticed them together yet.

For dessert, Sanji made a cherry pie, and Nami had some cherry juice on her lower lip. It was not noticeable to anyone but Luffy, because he was the only one staring at her lips, watching her ravish the pie.

When they were out of site, Luffy attached himself to Nami's lower lip, and sucked of the sweet cherry juice, leaving her shivering and writhing.

"Luffy, this CANNOT go any father, okay…?"Nami said mater-of-factly. Luffy moaned, but knew he wouldn't get his way this time. "Okay," he grumbled.

He continued to kiss her though, as they walked to the men's quarters. Luffy caught Nami off guard, and threw her into the hammock, and together, they laid side by side. Nami felt herself rolling into him, and he could feel her trying to move away, but like he was going to let her! He trapped her against his body, and groaned, knowing that she wouldn't let him touch her.

He let his arm fall across her waist (he could at least do THAT, right?) , and he felt her tighten, and sensed that "hmm..What do you think YOU'RE doing look, but he remained. She relaxed again, but then bolted up when she felt his palm brush her breast.

He was…ASLEEP! She quietly moved his hand, but he kept moving it back up…"WHATERVER!" she thought, if Sanji kills him, let it be!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Luffy was woken harshly by Sanji and the other male crew. Sanji dumped a bucket of cold water on him, and the others screamed "WAKE UP!" They waited for Nami to get out, fearing her reaction to the water.

After a long talking to, Luffy and Nami were no ,longer allowed to have a smuttiness on the ship, but they never said=d they could get "heated" off board!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Oda-Sama owns everything… the rights, the characters, the plot, me….wait, maybe?( I'm a big fan, okay? Don't go judging!)

WARNING!: Small children and…wait, EVERYONE! Will probably find my content unsuitable, but then again, these things get quite a few hits…so, yeah, I guess you'll read it anyway…;)

Nami had started reading the morning paper, when over the top of her glasses she saw a small dot in the distance. "ISLAND!" she called.

Everyone began to run out to the deck to see the approaching land. They all cheered and clinked mugs of grog and such.

Luffy went back to the men's quarters, and gave Nami a seductive look, and then he continued walking inside. Nami folded her paper up and went to the women's quarters to gather the money and other things she needed for her and Luffy's island adventure. In her purse, she put 10,000 bellies, and her sunglasses, and in her shoulder bag. She had a sexy outfit she sewed for just such an occasion, some lube, and a few "toys." *smirk*

Zolo just threw anchor, and the mugiwara crew all ran off the ship and onto the shore.

Nami was waiting for Luffy to come back on deck, and after 15 minutes, he never came. ' I didn't see him leave' she thought, I wonder what he's up to! She had just turned around, and walked toward the door leading to the inside of the ship, when Luffy shot his arms out, and caught her around the waist from behind, then he pulled her into him, Nami screaming, and he nuzzled her neck while she was panting,"lu-ffy…ne-ver…do…that….a-gain…."

He just smiled, and she turned into him while he ravished her lips. "Are you ready to go into town?" she asked. "yeah, lets go!"

Apology-omg, I am so sorry for ther late shot chaPPIE, BUT I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY, I'LL TRY TO WRITE MORE OFTEN…my bad, I hate caps lock


	6. Chapter 6

*WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING**WARNING*

Hello Readers,

Just another warning to you all that my stories are smexy at times, and may cause sudden nosebleeds, erections, and an all-over-good-feeling!

Love,

PuckeringLemon

*DISCLAMER**DISCLAMER**DISCLAMER**DISCLAMER**DISCLAMER**DISCLAMER**DISCLAMER*

I do not own any rights to On Piece, or any of the involved characters! I do not take any credit!

Chappie 6

Luffy and Nami held hands as the strolled into town. Their fingers laced, as they spotted a hotel that would soon be the place of their pleasures. Nami pulled out the money she had in her bag, but Luffy poked her sides till she jerked and started giggling, and he payed the amount.

They went to room 666, and, both obviously feeling devilish already, in the elevator, Luffy's hand already began squeezing her breast. She squirmed and felt herself immediately get wet. She blushed, and Luffy looked at her, "What?" he asked, and she only put hers eyes down to her feet. She couldn't tell him….

They approached the door to room 666, and when the key "beeped", they ran in, and jumped on the bed.

Luffy was under Nami, pinned by his arms. She was kissing him, and brushing her torso across his, teasing him. He could feel her hard nipples through her shirt, and noticed she was bra-less.

Nami gave him a smirk, and grabbed her bag to change in the bathroom. She went to close the door, unfortunately, this was why it was the unlucky room. The bathroom had no door! She blushed for the billionth time that day and Luffy gave her a winning grin. She stripped, and noticed Luffy pants looking awfully tight. She folded her clothes neatly, taking her time. Then she reached into her bag, and pulled out a pair of garter panties, and a tight corset. After her outfit was on, she pulled out a pair of stiletto heels that had to be 6 inches tall!

She strutted over to Luffy, and caressed his face while her hips began to move according to their own plan.

Nami began pushing her hips into his, and grinding on his leg. He picked her up gently and brought her to the bed. He layed on top of her letting her feel his defined abs against her stomach.

She was panting, and as he let her rest from their consistent making-out, she looked up at the ceiling, only to find a reflection of them. "There's a mirror in this room!" she said excitedly

Luffy tuned his head to see, and sure enough, it was there! He gave his trademark smile, and she slipped out from under him while he was mesmerized. She found her bag, and pulled out her "toys" and a bottle of flavored lube.

She met him back on the bed equipped with silk ties, and a large feather pen. Luffy allowed her to tie him to the bed posts, but when she took the feather to his skin, he began to break the silence.

She made circles around his nipples, and kissed them lightly after, but that was so little relief for what she had coming.

Nami began to trace every angle she could fine on his toned body. First, his collar bane, then down his biceps, onto his abs, down to the lines that led to his crotch…*WHAM* how he escaped she she'll never know, but Luffy definitely wasn't gonna let her have all the fun.

He trapped her with nothing but his own body, and threw the ties off the bed. He slowly undid the clasps on her corset, and took the feather to her pink buds until they became perky, then he kissed each one before ravishing them.

Nami felt like she had just trained for hours she was glistening form the sheen of sweat that had formed from the intensity of their love making so far. He placed the pen carefully on the small table next to the bed, and used his mouth to kiss his way down. He took the edge of her panties in his teeth, and pulled them down, and used his hands to pull them off her legs.

She arched off the bed as Luffy's hot mouth slowly began massaging her clit. The wetness she felt earlier began to leak onto her thigh as she moaned. His tongue would dip into her, but when she felt like she was going to cum, he would back off. "You tease…" she panted.

Luffy grabbed the bottle of lube and before he could even open the lid, Nami stole it, and gave him her best seductive smile. He flipped her so she was straddling him. Nami turned around and sat back wards on his chest. She bent over exposing her pussy, and licking the head of his massive length.

As she began to get creative and venture down to his sack, he pulled her back, and licked her at a different angle. She knew she was holding on by a thread, from the strong pulse in between her thighs, so she turned around, and rolled them so Luffy was on top again.

He rubbed some lube onto his cock, and slowly slid into her, then he slowly began to turn her. Nami felt his length rubbing her G-spot as she was lying on her stomach. He pulled her into him, as he rolled into her from behind. Nami had never experienced doggy-style, and came within the first five thrusts, Luffy however lasted six;) He shouted her name, and she gave a small satisfied sigh. He moved off of her, and pulled one of the blankets over them, as they slowly came back down from their high. Nami was looking up at the ceiling…."neither of us got to use the mirror…'' She said sadly.

"I'm sure by the end of tonight we'll have both used it more than once!" Luffy said in reply.

"Here we go!"

A/N: Thankie for being so patient with me! I know that I don't publish as fast as I should.


End file.
